Krusha
Krusha is a larger, muscular member of the Kremling Krew; recurring antagonists in the Donkey Kong videogame series. In the Donkey Kong Country animated show, Krusha is portrayed as King K. Rool's strong but dimwitted bodyguard and Klump's friend. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' Krusha helped in the robbery of Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. Seeing Diddy defeating his colleagues, Krusha appears and attack the little Kong resulting in his capture. Krusha can harm Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong by walking into them and is resistant to almost any method of attack (simply laughing it off). However, Krusha can be defeated by either throwing a barrel at him or by having Donkey Kong jump on him. Plus, Although it does not harm them, Donkey Kong's Hand Slap attack can cause them to drop a banana every time they are hit by it, making it possible to acquire a virtually unlimited number of bananas from any single Krusha. ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' Krusha appears as his alter-ego Kruncha in this game, and just like other members of the Kremling Krew during this time, he patroled Crocodile Isle to prevent Diddy and Dixie from saving Donkey Kong. Without DK, "Kruncha" has the advantage of not being easily defeated by Diddy and Dixie, because he gets angry if hit physically and moves slightly faster for a short time. He can only be defeated if an attack by an Animal Friend or if anything is thrown at him (like a barrel or Kong partner). ''Donkey Kong Country TV'' series Krusha is extremely strong and durable but always is defeated for Donkey Kong in-game, novel and TV series. In the same TV series, it reveals more about his life. Despite these high positions and responsibilities, Krusha is fairly dimwitted, having a hard time grasping simple concepts and becoming easily distracted. Krusha likes watching "The Sing Along with Uncle Swampy Show", a show meant for young children. In From Zero to Hero, show in X-Ray his brain fell out his skull and has been sitting inside his pelvis or butt ever since. In Speed, it is shown that Krusha can regain his intelligence or stupidity if he suffers a strong blow to the head. He then devises a diabolical plot to kill the Kongs and then claim the Crystal Coconut for himself, managing to force even K. Rool into submission. Krusha is quite evil in this newfound state of mind, considering K. Rool not ruthless enough in his schemes. Despite K. Rool giving in to Krusha and letting him lead, Krusha considers him disposable, only intending to save him upon Klump's request. However, by the end of the episode, Krusha gets run over again, once again becoming the dimwitted minion he always was, and it is fortunate that everyone survives. Appearance Krusha most common appearance, as a blue muscular Kremling with spiky hair, clothing with a camouflage pattern and has silver armbands on each forearm. In his pirate persona Kruncha, he wears earrings, yellow clothes, golden arm bands, red bandana with white polka dots and anchor tattoo on his shoulder. Trivia *It was confirmed by Gregg Mayles on his Twitter that Kruncha is Krusha's pirate alter ego. *Krusha was voiced by the late Len Carlson in the TV Series. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Minion Category:Video Game Villains Category:On & Off Category:Dissociative Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Incompetent